ShadowShy
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Do you believe that one Dwarf can change a whole Nation? A new day had begun in Rockmist. I huge day, well, for ShadowShy that is, Today was his 13th birthday. Possibly the most nerve racking day of a young Dwarfs life. Today was the day ShadowShy had to prove his worth at several skills. The most important of these skills being the use of Axes in combat. ShadowShy had no idea what he would make of himself today, his mood reflecting the dreary weather. He threw back the various bear pelts that lined his bed and headed towards the ladders, climbing up into the living room to find his mother staring at a painting. He already knew which picture she was looking at. "Good morning, Son" She said, without removing her gaze from the photo. "Good morning, mother" ShadowShy replied, he opened his mouth to say something but before he '' ''had the chance his mother has already spoken. "Today marks your father's tenth anniversary..." She said wistfully. "I know, you shouldn't dwell on this Mother, it always sucks the happiness out of you" Said ShadowShy, and with that, he left. ShadowShy climbed up the ladder out on to the street, coughing from the dust as he did so. Everyday as he climbed to his feet, he would gaze in awe of the landscape and the many adventures that could be had in it. Of course getting down there would never be easy. Rockmist is an ancient Dwarven citadel, located on a floating island at the peak of Mount Glazian. It was one of the few structures left behind by the Ancient Ones, a mysterious race with seemingly limitless powers. Of course not much was known of them and still to this day Dwarven children, Just like ShadowShy, would head out to find clues and maybe even their resting place. Located on three areas of Rockmist are three plinths, each one of a different colour. Once every one hundred years it is the sworn duty of the Three Elders to stand on these plinths and renew the magic that keeps Rockmist afloat. '' ''Today shown signs of high winds, winds strong enough to make the chains that hold Rockmist in place clink. Shadow's auburn hair was blowing in the wind, in a graceful way, like a silk blanket being blown with a fine gust. Although he was only thirteen at this time, he has already developed worry lines on his forehead. And a strong cheekbone, a feature that is very uncommon in Dwarves. One of Shadow's favored features was his eyes. His eyes are a piercing green colour, high in contrast with his ebony pupils. He walked through the narrow streets, heading towards the school house for his very last day. When he reached his destination, instead of heading straight inside, he took a moment to absorb what the building looks like. It was a fine Oaken building, It was just a simple one story design, but with one feature that set it apart from the other buildings. The School House had a huge tower in the centre of the roof, which stretched high above the rest of the buildings, usually used as an astronomy tower, with a few catapults for protection purposes. It was a simply beautiful unique design that Shadow will never forget. AN: I will finish this when I have time, Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Gallery Category:Members